Saying Goodnight Never Hurt so Much
by kimonoprincess
Summary: Buyo is dying. Find out how he joined the Higarashi Family, and the Special bond he has with Kagome as she says goodbye & goodnight one last time.


Hey everyone this is just a one shot. I'll explain everything at the end of it. Thanks (and I have a beta now) I'm not even going to run this bye her though because this is something I want to write from only me from start to finish. It's got nothing to do with my beta I just have to.

Kimonoprincess

* * *

Kagome sat on the floor of her room, cuddling a small and now drastically thinning Buyo. She was a worried sick about him, because for the past little while his health had been diminishing drastically. Their was nothing she could do about it Buyo was old now 14 years to be exact. She couldn't really remember him when he was a kitten. Oddly enough though she could remember the day Buyo first made his appearance on the Higarashi shrine.

Flashback

"Kagome honey, it's time to go," said a young and newly widowed Sakura Higarashi. Holding her now 13-month-old son in one hand she reached out and grasped the small hand of her 4-year-old daughter.

"Mommy is we going to see daddy?" Kagome asked innocently. She knew that her daddy was in heaven now and that she wasn't ever going to be able see him again. It was both a blessing and a curse that she had been only 3 when she had lost him. She really couldn't remember her father, so the pain wasn't a painful as it could have been, but this meant that she had had only a few short years to know him. The memories that she did have of her father where vague but one thing she would always remember about him was his caring nature. Something that had been passed down to his only daughter, his little princess.

"Yes sweetie we are." The words hurt Sakura so much to say. Looking down into her baby girls' eyes she could help but she so much of Hiro in them. She had light brown eyes while Hiro had had deep chocolate brown. Something that Kagome had inherited from him was this unique eye color; unfortunately that was where the similarities ended. She looked like her mother through and through but that was ok. It wasn't the looks that reminded Sakura of Hiro when she looked at her daughter. It was the undying love and kindness that her father had. Tears threatened to fall as she mourned for her beloved Hiro.

"Mommy?" Kagome asked softly the concern she felt clearly apparent in her small voice.

"I'm ok Honey, but come we must go we don't want to keep daddy waiting." Choked Sakura as she began to walk out of the shrine that she had once shared with Hiro.

It was a little fuzzy after that for Kagome being only 4 at the time she could really only remember the key details of that day, but the one thing that stood out was the pain in her mothers eyes. Which even 14 years later had not healed.

The next thing she remembered was arriving at the small Higarashi temple. It was small but that was ok the Higarashi's were not elaborate people. They were a small and close family. Which had been clearly depicted at the almost cozy atmosphere of the temple.

Kagome could vaguely remember walking through the many head stones trying to read the names that had been delicately carved into each polished rock. Only being four at the time she couldn't read any thing other than the name Higarashi that was on each one.

As they approached the newly erected stone of her father something small and orange had caught young Kagome's eyes. Even though she new it was rude to run in a graveyard she shook her mother's hand off her own and ran to the foot of the grave.

Sakura cried out in anger at her daughter's blatant disrespect for the dead resting beneath there feet Sakura picked up her pace and almost ran to her daughter. "Kagome your not supposed to run here you know tha…" she scolded but before she could finish her words she saw what had made her daughter run.

There on the foot of her late husbands grave in a small pile of leaves laid a small, orange and soaking wet kitten. It mewled weakly and didn't even try and stand up as the strangers approached. It was apparent that it was very sick. Before she could stop her Kagome bent down and picked up the sick animal, it was shaking violently she didn't know if it was from the cold or from fear.

Kagome noticing that the kitten was shivering quickly opened up her coat placed the kitten with in it. Zipping it up so you could just see the back of its head she then turned to her fathers grave. "Daddy," she said whispered softly. Turning back to face her now stunned mother she looked up at her with pleading eyes. "Mommy can we help the kitty? Please?"

Unable to hold back the tears any longer Sakura could only nod her head in reply. Kagome was so much like her father so caring, she didn't care that the kitten could have hurt her when she picked it up she just did it. Most kids her age would have been at least a little cautious, but not the daughter of Hiro just like her father she just cared about everyone else before herself.

The next thing Kagome could remember was walking into the vet clinic later that day. Baby Souta was currently at home sleeping peacefully while his grandfather watch over him. As soon as they walked into the clinic Kagome didn't hesitate for a moment and walked right up to the lady at the desk. Unzipping her jacket a little she showed the woman the small and still shaking kitten in her arms. "Can the doctor help him?" was all she said.

"I hope so. It looks pretty bad why don't you go right in," Said the woman kindly.

Walking into the examining room Kagome gently placed the kitten on the table. "Please help him," she asked the vet.

After a quick examination the vet looked not at Kagome's mother with his answer but at the young girl instead. "It's not good. He's suffering from sever hypothermia, I don't know if we can save him."

Kagome didn't know what hypothermia was but from the grave tone the vet spoke in she guessed it was really bad. Tears ran silently down her cheeks at the news. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I'm afraid not. The best thing you can do now is keep him warm and prey that he lives." Seeing how the news caused the little girl to cry harder he tried to comfort her. "If he can make it through the night he's got a good shot. He's very lucky that you found him any longer and he would have died."

Looking up Kagome said something nobody expected her to say. "I didn't find him, my daddy did,"

End Flashback (I no it wasn't a normal flask back but I had to make it like that to show how Kagome was so much like her father)

Kagome could believe that the little kitten she had picked up all those years ago now lay dieing on her lap. Silent tears made there way down her cheeks, landing softly on Buyo's soft fur.

Feeling the tears Buyo looked up at Kagome and mewing softly began to nuzzle closer into her stomach.

Holding him tightly Kagome continued to cry. These were the last few hours she had with Buyo before she had to leave. She would be gone for over 3 weeks this time, her ventures growing longer and longer each time she left and they grew closer to collecting all the jewel shards. There just wasn't any time to be home she was already 3 days late it was a miracle that Inuyasha hadn't come and gotten her yet. Hugging Buyo tightly one last time before she left. She whispered "I love you so much," in his ear before she got up and placed him gently on her bed and walked out of the house. Preying to Kami that he would be able to hold on until she got back.

Two days later in the past

"Kagome what's wrong?" asked Sango as she walked beside her best friend. She was concerned for her; she had been very quiet for the past 2 days and always seemed to be deep in thought.

"Nothing," Kagome replied distantly. Her mind was currently elsewhere, with Buyo. She couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving him. Out of everyone in the house Buyo and he had become the closest. She didn't feel right leaving him at a time like this, and damn it she had beaten the odds before maybe he could do it again. "Sango can I Kirara for a little while?"

Dumbfounded Sango could only offer a small nod before Kagome took off on the fire cat.

"Where the hell is she going?" demanded Inuyasha as he watched the small speak that had once been Kagome disappear from view.

"I don't know but I sure hope that she comes back feeling better," Sango answered softly.

At the well

"Thanks Kirara!" Kagome yelled as she jumped into the well that would transport her back to her own time and back to Buyo.

Once she landed in back in her own time Kagome raced up the rope latter that her grandpa and Souta had made for her. As soon as she was out she raced out of the well house and into her own. "BUYO!" she cried at the top of her lungs as she climbed the stairs to her room. Slamming the door open she was shocked to see the eyes of her mom, brother and grandfather staring back at her. "Where's Buyo?" she demanded.

Solemnly the family parted and showed Kagome the reason they were gathered in her room. There on her bed laid Buyo he was barley breathing now, and she knew. There would be no fighting back from this one, Buyo was dieing.

Sobbing she launched herself onto her bed and picked up the barely breathing cat. Hugging him fiercely to her chest Kagome began to sob even louder. She didn't care that she was making a scene, all she cared about right now was being with Buyo for the last little bit she had with him.

Quietly the rest of the Higarashi family left the room. They had all said their good byes to the cat a little while ago. Even though they all loved Buyo dearly they weren't as attached to him as Kagome was they just shared a special bond that no one could ever replicate.

Even after they left Kagome continued to sob. The thought of losing Buyo for good tore her heart into thousands of tiny little pieces, her heart felt shattered just like the jewel she was trying to repair.

A soft mew made Kagome spots crying almost instantaneously. "Buyo. Please boy you can't die I know you can make It." the words sounded false even as she said them. She knew that he wasn't going to be able to pull through she was losing him. Burring her face into his fur she cried silent tears. "Buyo, I'm sorry. I should have been here for you; I'm so sorry I left. I just want you to know that I love you boy, I love you so much and I'll never ever stop."

In reply the weak cat gently rubbed his head against her cheek something that he always did before they went to sleep. But this time there would be no lick on her cheek to wake her up, now Buyo was going to sleep and never going to wake up. Looking up at her one last time with eyes that were the deep chocolate color as her own Buyo gently placed his head down on her lap. Then purring in contentment he slept, 5 minutes later the purring slowed then stopped. It was all over Buyo was gone and he would never be back.

Before she began to cry again Kagome softly Nuzzled Buyo's body. "Good night," she whispered. Unable to hold it in any longer she broke down as sobs began to rack her body. Buyo had been such a good cat, she could remember whenever she was sad and crying he would come to comfort her. She could remember the way he would climb onto he shoulder and she would walk around then walk over to a desk or table bend down and he would just walk onto it. She was the only person he would do that with, if any one else attempted it with him it just wouldn't work. Buyo was her best friend, the one thing she could always count on. He never judged her only loved, it didn't matter what happened if she accidentally stepped on his tale he didn't hold a grudge. He loved her unconditionally; it never wavered not even for a second. And now he was gone and no amount of pleading could ever bring him back.

She never knew that saying good night would hurt some much more than saying good-bye.

* * *

Dear readers. I bet your wondering why I wrote this. It because I lost my Dog max a couple of months ago. I no your probably thinking out then it was a long time ago get over it. I can hear what your saying but I can't. It's not like I've been crying ever-single night or something like that. Actually I haven't cried ever since I lost him I didn't even when I did. But it still hurts me so much to know that he's gone forever. I keep thinking that when I open the door to the house there Bubby (his nick name) will be waiting for me at the top of the stairs like he always did. Whenever I hear a small dog bark I keep thinking of him. I miss him so much and I'm just hoping that if I'm able to write this one shot than maybe I can finally cry, and move on. I don't know if I want to though. I where his dogs tag on a necklace everyday I never take it off. No matter what I do though the pain never leaves of lessons I just hope that maybe now I'll finally be able to accept that my best friend is gone. He helped me take my first steps and I'm never ever going to forget or stop love him. They said when I left for camp his spirit just died, I say it didn't die I went with me to camp because I carry with me all my precious memories of us. And in my heart I no that there he is at least still with me.

Your authoress

Kimonoprincess


End file.
